The Necro Dragon
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: 3 Months before the GMG. Natsu goes to train all by himself at the place we're Igneel trained him. But something happens. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah is here. This is the story i have promised to give to you guys so you don't get bored. Enjoy ;)**

It was 3 months before the started making plans on where to go for training. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and some others invited Natsu to train at the beach.

-,,Natsu, how about we all train at the beach." Erza said.

-,,Sorry Erza, but i have my own plans." Natsu responded.

Everyone was shocked at hearing this, i mean Natsu, to have plans. Just WTF?! The group left Natsu's table.

_The next day._

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Everyone left. I was the only on in the guild. Me and the master. I decided to leave, didn't really want to stay anymore.

I got up from the table and started walking. On the road i thought if it was better to train with the others. As i got there, the thought dissaperd.

The place was excatly how i remembered it. Always sunny, the cave still intact. I put all my stuff in the cave, and went outside. It was still mid-day. So i thought that i could chill in the cave a bit longer.

As i prepared the meat, my eye saw something in the corner of the room. I went to it, and picked it up. It was an old, book. As i got rid of the dust on it, it said.

,,For my dear son, Natsu Dragneel."

As i read, i rememberd what Igneel told me, when he showed this book to me. It was X776

_Flashback._

- ,,Natsu this book is one that you will use later. This book gives you another magic that will work with you're personality. It can be a good one, or a bad one. You will use sometime. After that, the book will dissaper. Any questions?" The dragon asked.

-,,Can you give me some fire?"

,,That's all you have to say?" The Dragon asked with his eye twitching.

-,,I am interested in what you told me, but i am hungry..." Natsu replied.

_Flashback End._

Well i am old enough, i think. And another magic would help me a lot.

As Natsu opened the book, it started flipping through it's pages. It did that for 5 minutes. Then it stopped. A black light covered me. Then i felt pain, but it was gone immideatly. The black light was gone aswell but i felt stronger. I looked into the page that the book opened itself at. Then i read.

,,Necromancer Magic. All the gates of the undead."

I read the hole chapter. It was the longest chapter from the book. I looked at the abilities. Then, when i was thinking i was done i looked down. I read again.

,,Warning! If this magick is used to the extreme, it will drain the user's sanity!"

I won't use it that much, since it's my second magic.

For the next 3 months, I have trained and mastered the magick completely.

I was ready to woop some ass.

I packed all my stuff back, and walked towoards the guild. I was the first out of all the groups to get there, since it was 6 in the morning.

I was greeted by the Master. He saw that i was much more stronger. He told me about the team B and transfered me into it, getting Cana in team A.(Mystogan didn't help Fairy Tail in the GMG, only gave them Second Origin. He is only investigating in Crocus.)

_Normal P.O.V._

By night-time, all the members came back. The members of team Fairy Tail A we're announced. Everyone partied like there was no tommorow.

_The next day_

Fairy Tail got to Crocus at 11-12 a.m. The members explored, while Team B was resting in they're room.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I was playing cards with Laxus, Mira and Gajeel, while Juvia was talking about ,Gray-sama'.

Mira was beting us easily. She won 11 games. I won 4, Gajeel 3 and Laxus 5.

When we stoped the it was 11:50. We talked for a bit. A bell suddenly went crazy. We saw some steps on our balcony. We we're informed this is the first challenge. The first 8 teams to get to the end of the labirint would enter the GMG.

We ran up the stairs. As we entered the labirint we tried to figure out how we get to the end.

(I am to lazy to explain everything, sorry.)

We got to the end, Kappa informed us that we made it 2nd. We went outside and started waiting in our guild's room.

As all the team passed, the presentantion started. Chapati started talking.

,,On Number 8, we have Fairy Tail A."

As Gray, Cana, Lucy, Erza and Elfman we're walking, the crowd started booming them. After that was done the presentation continued.

(This time i forgot all the guild's name and places. Sorry.)

After the presentation, the first event started.

,,The first event is Hidden!" Kappa exclaimed.

The participants sent we're.

Gray from Fairy Tail A.

Juvia from Fairy Tail B

Eve from Blue Pegasus.

Beth from Mermaid Heel

NullPudding from Raven Tail

I don't know who, from Quatro Cerberus.

Rufus from SaberThooth.

Lion from Lamia Scale.

( Again i am to lazy to explain everything. SORRY!)

The end results we're

Gray -1

Juvia 0

Eve 2

Beth 1

Nullpuding 3

I Don't know who, from Quatro Cerberus 1

Rufus 7

Lion 2

The crowd boomed Fairy Tail a lot.

All the participants went back to they're places.

Kappa started announcing.

,,Now, the fights are starting."

,,First fight. Lucy from Fairy Tail A vs Flare from Raven Tail"

_After the fight_

In the end Raven Tail barely won.

Kappa started announcing.

Next Neekesis from Lamia Scale vs Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail B.

Both me and Jura got in the arena.

This is gonna be interesting.

**Ok Guys, this is the end of ch.1 Tell me if you did enjoy it. The Majority of ideas we're given to me from Emma.**

**GOOD BYE MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Jura and Natsu steped into the arena Fairy Tail started yelling at Natsu to backdown.

,,Natsu you can't win! Surrender!" Erza screamed.

Natsu didn't give two shits on all the screaming of his teammates. He cracked his neck and got ready for the fight.

,,START!" Kappa yelled.

Jura summoned a rock arm and directed it towoards Natsu, who dodged and went in for the offensive.

As he dashed forwoard and was ready to punch Jura, a wall made out of rock appeard in front of him. He tried to jump over but the arm created earlier smashed him in the back. Natsu was sent flying into the wall.

He was pretty injured at the moment. As he standed up he made himself a quick strategy. He sended a fire roar towoards Jura which was blocked by a stone wall. But what was behind the roar was important. It was Natsu. He used the penetration fire fist and broke the wall, hitting Jura with a fire horn and retreating fast.

Fairy Tail was shocked at seeing Natsu hit Jura, and make a strategy so fast.

,,Sorry Natsu, but this is over."

Jura began chanelling energy into the ground. Pieces started lifting themselves up. In a flash, they went straight to Natsu. Natsu was ready to escape but was blocked by stones.

As the stones quickly encased Natsu they formed a cilinder.

Jura concentrated energy again, but this time, the stones we're crushing Natsu.

,,NATSU! GIVE UP!" Makarov screamed with Fairy Tail.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

The pain that i was feeling was incredible. I couldn't even scream. I was feeling my counciness sliping away. I saw my life flash. I saw Igneel, Fairy Tail, everything.

I Couldn't lose.

I Couldn't lose. For Fairy Tail. I couldn't.

Then it hit me. I smirked.

,,Necromancer MODE:The Gates of the UNDEAD!"

i destroyed the stone with an aura blast.

_Normal P.O.V._

As everyone thought it was over, an huge explosion happend, destroying the stone encasing Natsu in a matter of seconds.

,,What the!?" The master of Fairy Tail said out loud.

as the smoke and dust cleared , everyone saw Natsu, lift himself on his feet.

His appearence changed completely.

The pink hair switched it's color to white. A dark green aura enveloped on his body. However the biggest change was his eyes.

The once onix-colored eyes we're now red.

,ne-Necromancery Magick!' thought Mavis seing something that was extinct even before dragons appeard.

however the battle restarted, as Natsu took an offensive position.

,,Necromancer's Death Scythe!" A black long scythe appeared in Natsu's hand. It's blade was red at the end.

He dashed forwoard, Jura trying to summon a wall which Natsu cut easily. Jura summoned a lot of stone arms that attacked Natsu.

All Natsu did, was cut.

The stones we're being sliced like they we're pieces of carrots.

However one arm managed to slip, and hit Natsu hard in the chin as he fell down. He managed to balance himself in the fall and landed on the ground safely.

The shocked expressions of Fairy Tail we're something you could never forgive.

,I think i should end it, i had my fun.' Natsu thought

After that he grined.

He slammed his hand into the ground.

,,First Gate of the Undead!:

SKELETON, GRAVEYARD"

the battle ground was covered by a black fog, while inside...

The battle arena has becomed a Graveyard.

But however Natsu wasn't done.

,,RISE, SKELETONSSSSSS!"

Out of the ground, bone hands started raising. Two of them grabed Jura's legs, who jumped and destroyed them quickly.

As he landed, the Skeleton's escaped the ground and looked at Jura, growling.

Weapons appeared in each of they're bone hands , axes, bows and arrows, even scythes!

And all of them, attacked Jura at once. He tried again to summon a shield of stone, which was cut by the front lines of the skeletons.

The skeleton archers shot dark arrows at Jura, some hitting and some missing him by an hair.

As jura formed another 6 arm made out of stone and 4pillars he attacked the skeletons with all of his might at once.

The skeletons however, showing they're power dodged all of the attacks and went in for to slash Jura. He destroyed all of them with a huge release of power.

But however as Natsu did earlier, he hid himself behind the skeletons and when they got destroyed, he attacked quickly.

As Jura failed to notice him, his Scythe stopped at one inch from his neck.

At that moment, the fog dissaperd, same with the new graveyard formed.

,,He w-won!?" exclaimed Makarov, as shocked as he will ever be.

**Next time:**

**,,Second event is RACE**!"

**The winner is...**

**Find out next time, on ,,The Necro. Dragon!"**

**P.S. The Dragon Reaper will continue soon.**

**The girls in the Harem are:Mirajane, Erza, Ultear, Cana, (Maybe) Lucy and any other hot female in Fairy Tail.**

**GOODBYE MINNA!:)**


	3. Chapter 3-Pool

**Hey guys, i wrote this chapter so that you check out the pool for this story, on who is gonna be paired with Natsu.**


End file.
